


Ты подаешь мне просто ужасные идеи

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Это не тайна. Может, сперва и была. Затем как-то утром Панси подходит за завтраком к гриффиндорскому столу, притягивает Джинни к себе за волосы и целует в губы.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Ты подаешь мне просто ужасные идеи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you give me such bad ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597530) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: Персе.

Это не тайна. Может, сперва и была, ведь Джинни осторожничала, всегда держалась начеку, ни о чем лишнем не болтала.

Затем как-то утром Панси подходит за завтраком к гриффиндорскому столу, притягивает ее к себе за волосы и целует в губы. Гарри замирает на месте, и Джинни отстраненно думает, что должна почувствовать вину, но одергивает себя. Рон проносит еду мимо рта и в итоге тыкает сосиской в левое ухо. Гермиона даже не поднимает взгляд от книги.

В остальном поцелуй не особо выдающийся. Губы у Панси сухие и бесстрастные, на вкус совсем не такие, как поздней ночью на квиддичном поле — после того, как Джинни тренировалась одна, а Панси наблюдала с трибун, выкрикивая оскорбления, насмехаясь над формой Джинни, скоростью и даже над тем, как ее волосы развеваются на ветру. Пальцы Панси держат крепко, но не болезненно, накрашенные черным ногти не впиваются Джинни в бедра так, как им обеим нравится, — с задранными юбками в заброшенном женском туалете, где обе тесно прижимаются друг другу в углу кабинки и стараются не шуметь, чтобы Плакса Миртл не услышала и не стала отпускать тоскливые комментарии.

В общем, поцелуй не особо приятный. Он и не должен быть: Панси ведь не пытается за ней ухаживать — этого не было и этому не бывать, она клянется, — а просто заявляет о себе.

Гермиона в конце концов отбирает у Рона вилку и вытирает ему ухо салфеткой.

— Ты, — начинает Рон, уставившись на Джинни. Похоже, больше он ничего выдавить не способен.

Панси отстраняется и глядит на него с ленивым, беззаботным видом — который напускает на себя всегда, когда происходящее для нее очень важно, но она не хочет этого признавать.

— Она, — подтверждает Панси.

— С Паркинсон, — делает вторую попытку Рон, выплюнув еще два слова.

— А это я, — кивает Панси.

Больше всего Джинни хочется врезать кому-нибудь по морде, проклясть кого-нибудь, покраснеть и смутиться, как лет в одиннадцать, когда Гарри ей вдруг улыбался. Но теперь она уже большая девочка, которая пережила войну и даже больше того, так что она встает из-за стола, грубо хватает Панси за руку и — со стиснутыми зубами и высоко поднятой головой — уводит их через массивные двери в вестибюль.

Панси полушутливо-полустрадальчески взвизгивает, когда Джинни бьет ее затылком об стену. Панси вообще любит взвизгивать, поскуливать и хрипло, фальшиво стонать — это должно звучать сексуально, а на деле разве что раздражает. Заканчивается все обычно тем, что Джинни затыкает ей рукой рот, а Панси в отместку кусает ее за пальцы, что приводит к потоку оскорблений, вырыванию волос и яростным, несдержанным поцелуям, после которых у Джинни искусаны губы и горят щеки.

— Больно же, — говорит Панси так вкрадчиво и жестоко, как умеет только она.

— Ну ты и пизда, — бросает Джинни и внимательно ее разглядывает. Волосы Панси резкими линиями обрамляют лицо, и она миловидна, только если прищуриться и закрыть глаза. Или же если подсмотреть за ней в те редкие секунды, когда она не подозревает о слежке, когда резкое выражение лица смягчается, а взгляд становится ласковым и мечтательным, словно Панси размышляет не о привычных гадостях. С пары ракурсов она ужасно непривлекательна, и сейчас Джинни пытается все их найти. — Зачем ты это сделала? — спрашивает Джинни, так как ей не нравится ответ, который она уже придумала, и хочется услышать новый.

Панси хлопает ресницами, и у нее даже это выходит издевательски.

— Зачем люди вообще что-то делают?

— Завязывай с этим псевдо-философским бредом, тупая корова, — огрызается Джинни, стараясь глядеть на нее сверху вниз. Загвоздка в том, что Панси на дюйм выше ее на каблуках, и Джинни выглядит просто нелепо, стоя на цыпочках в кроссовках.

Панси улыбается, потому что все явно идет так, как ей хочется.

— Громкие слова для Уизли, — хмыкает она, и Джинни уже собирается что-нибудь выпалить в ответ — скажем, о прическе Панси, та почему-то дико остро на это реагирует, — но затем ее хватают за воротник рубашки, и Джинни хватается за Панси в отместку. Проводит ладонями по ее груди, вцепляется в бедра, от рвения они обе неловко толкаются коленями. Пальцы Панси зарываются ей в волосы, грубо дергая за пряди и резкими рывками притягивая за голову к себе.

Джинни кусает ее губу. Панси хихикает и на миг кажется почти прелестной.

Когда все заканчивается, Джинни утыкается лбом в каменную стену над плечом Панси, обвив руками ее талию. И говорит только:

— Нас, Уизли, лучше не оскорблять. Рон вечно меня защищает. Он может тебя и избить.

В ответ Панси смеется уже не так изящно — в перерыве между тяжелыми вздохами, которые щекочут Джинни ухо.

— Знаешь, Джиневра, иногда, — заявляет она через минуту, с решительным выражением лица отпихнув от себя Джинни коленом, — вопреки здравому смыслу, ты мне чем-то даже нравишься. — Она поправляет прическу, а затем приводит в порядок волосы Джинни, несколькими взмахами палочки пригладив растрепавшиеся пряди. Панси часто так делает, и сперва Джинни это раздражало, но теперь она как-то даже забывает возразить.

Джинни не представляет, что Панси этим хочет сказать, да ей и все равно. Она молча стоит на месте, чуть ли не прижимаясь к Панси, когда ученики начинают выходить из Большого зала. Наверное, это ужасная идея, но как будто когда-то было иначе.

Да и к тому же, если дело и правда дойдет до драки, Джинни почти уверена, что Панси сумеет уложить Рона одной левой.


End file.
